


My New Dream

by 2Basic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Basic/pseuds/2Basic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ok so idk if you take requests but you should write a fanfic or imagine where harry is in love with louis and like he tells him or he kisses him but louis hasn’t figured out his sexuality so he gets mad cause he’s confused and then like idk stuff happens but then finally louis realizes he loves harry too</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from tumblr I had. I really, really like this one 'cos it's fluffy and a little smutty and cute and idk. I'm just a bit too proud of this one.
> 
> Tumblr: @16yohaz or @paledflaw

Something Harry never thought would happen to him was loving a married man. And yeah, okay, maybe  Louis wasn’t married yet and maybe Louis didn’t know Harry loved him or that he was actually gay, but it wasn’t like he could just come out and say all of this. He wasn’t crazy.

He knew that loving your best friend, in itself, was a horrible thing, let alone being gay and loving your straight best friend. He knew it would never happen and he had to pretend to feel a certain way around Louis. He knew that he had to sleep around or at least act like it and listen to Louis talk about Eleanor and go on dates with girls with big tits and no brains to keep up his front.

It was a tiresome thing, though. He was getting tired of pretending to be happy with who he was because he really, really wasn’t. He wasn’t even being himself. He was being the person the tabloids had portrayed him to be from the start. But that was just because it was easier than being who he actually was.

Harry could feel it, though. Could feel something inside of him dissolving and breaking the closer that Louis and Eleanor’s wedding became. He had to stand around and be the best man and he was so  _sick_ of it. Everything was just wearing down on the walls he had built to keep his secrets in. And slowly- very, very slowly- he could feel the walls coming apart and he knew that his secrets would come flooding out

-

It happened on the night of Louis’ bachelour party.

They had just come to Harry’s home from the clubs, just the two of them. Liam had went home early, Niall was probably still dancing against a random brunette, and Zayn had left to be with Perrie. So, it was just the two of them.

Harry could see how smashed Louis was as they sat on the couch in the living room, the only light coming in from the windows and the kitchen’s light. Harry was buzzed enough to be be feeling dizzy and like a whole other person, listening to Louis babble on and on about the wedding.

He couldn’t help but stare at the older boy, taking his flushed face and diamond-like eyes, always so shiny and bright. Harry let his eyes travel from Louis’ sloped nose to his puffy pink lips. They were swollen and wet, slurring out words. Then it was down to his cute little chin and cheeks covered in the most beautiful stubble, to his exposed chest tattoo.

Harry could feel his heart breaking because Eleanor was  _just so lucky._ She was the luckiest person in the world and she didn’t even know it. She didn’t know that she got to have everything he had ever wanted. She got to wake up to that face, and look at that face, and eat dinner with that face, and look at that face when they had sex, and kiss it…

And then at that thought, Harry was launching himself across the couch at Louis. Louis looked startled, but had no time to ask questions as Harry smashed his lips against the other man’s. and god, it wasn’t even a really kiss really, but it was the best he ever had. Louis pushed Harry off of him and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

"What the hell?" Louis snapped, standing up and staring down at Harry in disgust. "Why the fuck di’you do that?"

Harry stared up at him. “I love you.” That’s all he could say, all he could think.

"Harry,  _I’m getting married tomorrow!_ Do you not fucking understand? I love Eleanor, you know that. I- I’m not gay.”

Harry just stared up at him blankly because he already knew that. He already knew that the only person he ever felt like this towards loved someone else, and it really fucking hurt.

"I need you to leave," Harry whispered softly, averting his eyes. "And, uh.. I won’t be coming the wedding tomorrow."

Louis stood, shocked. “But.. Harry, even though you just… you’re still my best friend, and my Best Man.”

"No, I’m not going. Get Zayn to do it or something. I can’t go on pretending that I’m happy for you. I mean, I-" He took a breath, shaking his head. "I am happy for you, but it hurts too much, y’know. Just… please leave. Now."

Louis stared at him hard for a few seconds before turning away, shaking his head softly. And then Harry was alone, he was always alone, he would always be alone. He pulled off his clothes and just laid there on his couch, his everything hurting too much to move.

"I love you," He whispered out to nobody, tears building. "I- I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry."

-

Harry woke the next day with pain in his head and in his chest. He just sighed and pulled himself into the bathroom to take a shower. He scrubbed his body, trying to be rid of the smell of Louis and alcohol. He just felt so fucking stupid and alone.

When he got out of the shower and made it to his room, he looked at the clock. It was 12:45, the wedding would be happening at that moment. That thought made him sadder, just barely pulling on a pair of sweats before crawling into his bed and pulling the covers up and over his head.

He tried to fall back into sleep, but his mind was racing with a million different thoughts and questions. He knew it was suspicious of him not to be there and that he’d being hearing about it from management, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

He wondered if Louis was smiling at Eleanor at that moment or not, no doubt looking gorgeous in his tux. Harry wondered how Lou had styled Louis’ hair, whether it was quiffed or made to look crazy, which was Harry’s favourite. 

It took a while, but he finally slipped into sleep, dreaming of those damned blue eyes and crazy-beautiful smile. And it hurt, you have no idea how much. Even unconscious, it hurt Harry to know that that would never be his, and he woke up crying.

That’s how the day was spent, just going about moping. He didn’t eat or answer any calls or texts. He just sat around on his sofa and watched  _The Titanic_ and  _Love Actually._

At five o’clock, his doorbell rang and he wasn’t all that surprised. He knew someone was going to come for him, probably an angry Zayn or a worried Liam. He sighed and pulled himself off the couch, walking over the door and throwing it open.

But no, it’s Louis. It’s Louis standing their in his suit and he has the saddest smile on those beautiful lips. Harry turns his head away and walks back the the couch and plops down, Louis following after him hesitantly.

"Wha’ d’you want?" He asked with a sigh as Louis sat down on the chair across from him.

Louis stares at him. ” I came to.. to tell you that it didn’t happen.”

"What didn’t happen?" Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "That I didn’t kiss you last night? ‘Cos I did that, Lou. It did happen."

"No. The wedding, it didn’t happen."

"What?! Why?"

"I- I called it off."

And then something happens- Louis burst into tears and launches into Harry’s arms, holding him tightly. Harry sat there, confusion written over his face as he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. He hated seeing the man cry, even after the night before.

He rocked Louis back and forth, making soothing noises and rubbing his back, kissing the top of his head and his cheek to calm him. Louis slowly regained his composure, removing his face from Harry’s neck and looking him in the eyes. God, Louis’ eyes looked even bluer when he cried.

"Feeling better?" Harry murmured, giving a dimpled smile.

"Yeah."

"Good.. what was that about, though?"

Louis sighed, looking at his lap. “I’m so sorry for what I did last night, I was- I was scared. I was scared of how much I really liked your lips on mine and I’ve always wondered what your lips would feel like and- that scares me, Harry.” His bottom lip trembled as he talked. “Everything’s always so thrilling with you, and it terrifies me. With El, it was simple and nothing new ever happened and it felt safe… But, I don’t want safe. I want you, I always have and that really, really scares me.”

Harry stared at him in awe, his heart swelling as he slowly leant down, connecting their lips. And it was so much better than the night before because Louis kissed him back and it was perfect in every single way imaginable. 

It started out slow, their lips barely moving together before it slowly grew heated. Soon, it was all teeth and tongue and Louis whimpering against Harry’s mouth and rocking his hips against Harry’s. It was amazing how quick Harry got to full mass, but then again this was  _Louis._

"Bedroom?" Harry asked as pulled back for air, standing up as soon as Louis nodded.

He hurried to his room, kicking his door open and falling onto the bed with Louis on top of him. They were pulling off their clothes and letting their hands trail everywhere, and Harry was on Cloud Nine. 

"Oh god," Louis moaned as he sat back on top of Harry, grinding their cocks together. "So good, fuck."

Harry’s irises were pure black as he bucked his hips against Louis, wrapping his long fingers over both of their lengths. Louis was throwing his head back and bucking into Harry’s hand, these pornographic noises flowing out from his moth. It was embarrassing how close to the edge Harry was just by watching and listening to the elder.

"Shit, Lou." He gasped, cumming suddenly and without a warming.

He slowed the movements of his hand, flipping them over so he was on top. He kissed down the boys body, running his tongue through the pool of his own cum on Louis’ stomach. He bit and nipped at Louis’ thighs and bum cheeks, spreading them apart and smirking darkly.

"Gonna make you cum so hard, baby."

And then he was diving it and licking over Louis’ tight and pink whole. Louis cried out, head thrown back in the pillows and hands gripping in the sheets as he tried to push Harry’s tongue father in him. Harry obliged, delving his tongue into the muscle bit by bit before pulling back and moaning.

"Taste so good," He purred as me moved back in, biting and kissing the boy’s hole.

"Harry!" Louis screamed, eyes going wide as his cock twitched. "Gonna cum, gonna cum. Gonna, oh-"

Harry watched as the white spurted out, pulling back as the man finished. He crawled to Louis’ side and pulled their bodies together, kissing all over Louis’ face.

"I-" kiss. "Love-" kiss. "You-" kiss. "So much, Louis Tomlinson, you have no idea." Kiss.

Louis smiled a soft smile, twining their fingers together. “You wanna know something.”

"Of course."

"My dream was always to be in the spotlight, you know. And then I got that dream.. but I still felt a bit empty. I thought it was because I wanted a girlfriend and to be accepted by  everyone and normal… I got all of that, but I still felt so empty. But then last night you told me you loved me and I went home and I realized that empty feeling was gone. I guess I did want you, and that made you my new dream."

Harry smiled. “You’ve always been my dream, ever since I met you.” And they fell asleep like that, knowing what it’s like to really be happy and loved back by the person you wanted most in the world.


End file.
